Teether the series
by haru no aoibara
Summary: Sasuke kehabisan tiket dan memaksanya mengubah penampilan untuk ikut acara outbond. Ini semua demi Sakura dan gara-gara Itachi./ Semua laki-laki bersikap lembut pada Sasuke, astaga bagaimana bisa?/ chapter 5 is up
1. bagian satu

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**[bagian satu] **

**Rate T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance  
**

**Warning : Newbie/ OOC/Typo**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**By haru no aoibara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rumah keluarga uciha sedang sepi rupanya. Mikoto dan fugaku, entahlah sepertinya mereka mau candle-light-dinner lagi padahal mereka sudah berumur. Sasuke? Dia pasti sedang jadi bodyguard Haruno Sakura.

Itulah sebabnya Itachi tidak sengaja menemukan video unik di antara koleksi kaset milik keluarganya. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kunci laci penyimpanannya? Berterimakasihlah kepada Mikoto yang selalu punya kunci serep.

Sambil menuggu kaset di putar pikiran itachi melayang ke masa ketika keluarga Haruno pindah ke kota ini. Haaah masa lalu memang indah di kenang.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar besar dengan warna cat biru putih terdapat dua orang ibu yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Wah ternyata Sasuke itu sudah besar ya" Ucap Mebuki kagum melihat keluarga Uciha. Masih muda saja Mikoto sudah buat dua anak. Menikah muda pula. Usaha bisnis mereka juga berkembang pesat.

"Tentu saja bibi, Sasuke kan adik Itachi" Jawab anak kecil tembam yang merupakan kakak dari sang bayi.

"ne ibu boleh aku melihat bayinya?" kata itachi sambil menarik dress ibunya. "Tentu" Dengan sekali angkat Itachi di angkat Mikoto agar dapat melihat bayi di gendongan Mebuki. Mebuki sedikit membungkuk memperlihatkan wajah Sakura yang mulai mengantuk. "Kawai!" seru bocah cilik itu yang langsung di turunkan oleh Mikoto.

"jangan berisik Itachi, lihatlah Sasuke sedang tidur " Pandangan Itachi beralih ke boks milik adiknya. Lihatlah air liur dan mainan-mainan dengan banyak bekas gigitan. Wajarlah karena balita ini sedang mengalami masa tumbuh gigi. Setelah itu Itachi kembali sibuk dengan barang yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

"Aahmm..." Bayi berusia tujuh bulan itu menguap dalam gendongan ibunya. Kemudian terlelap dengan cepat.

"oh lihat Mebuki, dia manis sekali. Ah nona manis ini pasti kelelahan"

"Sepertinya dia dia sangat lelah" Mebuki mengusap dahi bayi mungilnya.

"Kalau begitu biar dia tidur dekat Sasuke saja. Lagipula boks bayi ini cukup besar bukan"

"ah baiklah" Mebuki akhirnya meletakan Sakura secara perlahan ke samping Sasuke. Diantara Kedua bayi itu di sisipkan sebuah guling kecil.

"nah sementara mereka tidur bagaimana kalau kita makan siang, kurasa pudingku sudah mengeras"

Kedua wanita itu bergegas menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan. Sementara di ruangan yang baru saja di tinggalkan terdapat dua.. eh tiga kepala manusia. Jangan lupakan itachi yang sejak tadi bergulat dengan handycam ayahnya.

"Ish bagaimana caranya sih " diputar putar benda itu. Seharusnya dia belajar menggunakannya kemarin, padahal saat ini dia ingin mendokumentasikan acara hari ini. Apalagi bayi PINK di sebelah Sasuke sangat menggemaskan untuk diabadikan dalam foto.

**Clik**

"ah menyebalkan sekali sih benda ini" Dilihatnya lagi layar yang sudah menyala. Tapi masih belum memotret objek yang di inginkannya.

"Itachi bisa kau bantu ibu disini !"

Mendengar panggilan dari mikoto membuat bocah yang baru saja masuk sekolah dasar ini meletakan handycamnya. Di letakan barang itu di atas lemari pendek. "Baik bu, aku datang!" serunya sambil menutup pintu kamar adiknya. Sayang sekali Itachi tidak membaca tulisan merah di sudut kanan Handycamnya. Lagipula fungsinya sedang merekam. Anak kelas satu berumur enam tahun mana tahu hal itu.

**Brakk**

Astaga sepertinya Itachi tidak berhati-hati. Lihat saja akibat perbuatanya salah satu bayi terbangun. Matanya sudah akan berkaca-kaca dan sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Ups tapi sepertinya sesuatu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Mata bulat onyx itu membesar. Dia beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk. Rambutnya yang sudah memanjang sedikit tak beraturan. Alisnya berkerut menandakan balita ini sedang berfikir. Pandangannya seolah penasaran. Dan itu ditujukan pada seorang yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Jadi apa yang membuatmu tertarik hei Uciha?

Badan kecilnya merangkak menuju sesuatu berwarna pink itu. Ah sepertinya pemikiran Sasuke bisa ditebak. Apalagi melihat tangan mungilnya yang sudah mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. Tak lama di endusnya kepala Sakura. Kau pikir itu gulali gratis eh sasuke?

Gerakan Sasuke membuat Sakura tak merasa nyaman pun bangun. Melihat seseorang yang asing di matanya membuat Sakura kaget dan menangis. "Hiks hwaa..wa.." Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun bingung ternyata warna makanan tadi itu seorang bayi juga. Tangisan Sakura yang cenderung lembut membuat orang tua mereka masing-masing tak mendengarnya.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke meraih Teethernya dan memberikannya pada kepalan tangan Sakura.

Segera Sakura memasukannya ke mulut yang masih ompong (baca * gusi semua). Sepertinya sakura mengira itu botol susunya. Tangisnya mereda dan masih dengan posisi berbaring dia menatap Bayi di sebelahnya.

Mereka saling menatap sampai Sasuke buka suara _"Daa.."_ Sepertinya Sasuke meminta barangnya kembali. Sakura yang awalnya masih tiduran mencoba tengkurap lalu duduk meski masih belum bisa seimbang. Seperti tahu apa yang di inginkan bayi di hadapannya maka di serahkannya mainan berbentuk donat berliur itu pada sasuke. Melihat Sasuke mengambil teether itu Sakura tertawa dengan lucunya. Tangannya juga bertepuk tepuk tanda senang. Sasuke juga langsung menggigit-gigit donatnya sepertinya gigi Sasuke mau tumbuh lagi.

Sakura yang kelihatanya sudah bangun dan bersemangat lagi merangkak pelan lalu terjatuh untungnya dia ada di tempat empuk. Tapi itu tak membuatnya menyerah menggapai boneka kelinci di pinggir boks.

Sasuke yang akhirnya bosan melihat Sakura yang tertawa berisik. Lalu dilihatnya lagi donatnya yang sudah banyak liurnya. Mainan itu di lemparnya ke sisi kanan. Lalu dengan cepat dia menghampiri sakura dari belakang. Dapat disimpulkan saat ini bahwa Sakura lebih menarik dari mainannya.

"_aa..aa...aa"_ ucap sakura memukul mukul boneka itu. Gerakannya berhenti ketika suara bayi lain menginterupsinya. _"Taa..ta..aa"_ Sasuke sudah berdiri dan berpegangan di jeruji boks kayu.

_Satu langkah_

_Dua langkah_

_Tiga langkah_

Kemudian Sasuke jatuh terduduk lagi, hal itu membuat Sakura tertawa. Tak lama lalu sakura kembali menarik-narik kelinci itu. Sementara Sasuke yang merasa di acuhkan mulai mendekat. Saat sudah dekat tiba tiba saja Sakura berbalik karena berhasil menggeret boneka kelinci yang terjepit dengan tumpukan bantal.

_**Cups**_

Dua bibir kecil itu bersentuhan. Awalnya kaget tapi begitu Sakura tertawa membuat Sasuke juga ikut tertawa. Ah andai mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

...

..

..

.

* * *

**BRAKK**

Sebuah tongkat baseball melayang ke arah Sofa. Orang yang menjadi sasaran segera meloncat ke belakang sofa membentengi dirinya. "eh O..Otouto.. ini ti..tidak seperti yang kau"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menontonnya lagi"

**KRAK**

**KRETAK**

**KREKKRAK**

Kepalan tangan Sasuke yang di remas hingga berbunyi membuat Itachi bergidik ngeri. Cepat-cepat Itachi melarikan diri dari sana jika tak mau nyawanya di cabut dengan cara yang mengerikan.

"Baka aniki" ucap Sasuke sesaat setelah di tinggal Itachi. Diambilnya barang laknat yang terdapat videonya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sudah melihatnya berkali-kali. Ibunya beralasan bahwa itu adalah momen lucu untuk di kenang. Sehingga tak mau menghapusnya. Lagi pula pelaku sebenarnya adalah Itachi yang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan handycam yang menyala di kamarnya.

Memang sih lucu untuk anak usia 9 bulan. Tapi bagaimana jika model videonya sudah dikatakan cukup dewasa?

Sudah pasti itu adalah ciuman tidak langsung dan First kissnya kan. Rasanya membayangkannya sekali lagi sekarang tentunya dengan Sakura yang sudah dewasa juga membuat Sasuke berdebar. Gadis berliurnya itu sudah tumbuh jadi gadis dewasa rupanya.

'_Pasti rasa bibirnya manis sekarang' _

Tapi di balik itu Sasuke menyimpannya untuk alasan lain. Senyum miringnya menghiasi paras tampannya. Sebuah rencana licik tersusun rapi dalam benaknya.

Seperti yang kita tahu Uciha selalu mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan

"_Kurasa ini bisa digunakan untuk menaklukan Singa betina yang garang"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi apakah keduanya ditakdir telah saling mengikat sejak saat itu?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

ini saya perbaikin typonya. ternyata aku kumpulin dapet sekarung # halah ngeri

ini aku publish ulang tapi kali ini multific.


	2. bagian dua

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**[bagian dua] **

**Rate T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance  
**

**Warning : Newbie/ OOC/Typo**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Siapa sih yang tidak kesal jika seseorang selalu mengikutimu terus. Maksudnya seorang perempuan juga punya privasi. Walaupun ini amanat kedua orang tetapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Seperti kejadian seminggu yang lalu dimana Ino mengajakku ke pantai.

Saat semua sudah main air aku hanya bisa duduk di bawah payung mengamati mereka dari jauh. Alasannya karena Seseorang dengan sengaja memborgol tanganku. Dia memperlakukanku seperti anjing peliharaan yang harus terus menjaga tuannya.

Menyebalkan

_**Sakura POV**_

"Apa" Sakura menatap tidak mengerti. Pandangannya tertuju ke tangan Sasuke yang menengadah ke arahnya.

"Ck" Orang yang duduk di depannya berdecak kesal.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura berteriak ketika Sasuke dengan cepat merampas makan siangnya.

"Diamlah, dulu kau bahkan senang-senang saja saat kita berbagi mainan"

"..." Sakura melongo. sebenarnya dia tak mengerti dengan ucapan sasuke.

_Dulu?_

_Senang-senang saja?_

_Mainan?_

Ee... seingat Sakura dia hanya punya sedikit mainan boneka. Biar sedikit toh itu tak terlalu penting. Karena Sakura lebih suka bermain di luar ruangan. Masa iya dia meminjam mainan Sasuke. Yang bentuknya adalah tokoh hero dengan kostum ketat dan ehem... gak bisa pakai celana dalam dengan benar itu.

Jika itu benar maka...

Astaga itu sangat mengerikan

**Tuk **

"PINK kau melamun"

"Aish kau! Jangan menyentil jidatku lagi!"

"Kenapa kau bisa galak sekali sih"

"Bukan urusanmu huh" Kata Sakura yang segera berlalu dari kantin yang ramai itu.

Setelah ditinggal Sakura selang beberapa menit Sasuke dengan santainya menyeruput minuman yang di belinya. Dia tau Setelah ini Sakura akan mencari tempat persembunyian. Bukan masalah besar jika faktanya hanya Sasuke yang bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Lagi pula tidak ada pelajaran hari ini. Sebuah kesempatan emas yang jarang ada.

Sebuah ponsel canggih di keluarkan dari sakunya. Sebuah senyum janggal terlihat jelas ketika layarnya menunjukan titik pink yang bergerak pelan lalu berhenti.

"UKS eh, mau sembunyi rupanya"

Segera setelah itu Sasuke beranjak menuju ke lantai dua. Dia bertemu penjaga UKS yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura baru saja minum obat tidur. Tidak sengaja karena dikiranya itu obat sakit kepala. Dan karena suatu hal penjing penjaga UKS itu harus izin keluar dan mungkin tidak bisa kembali.

Berhubung Sasuke dan Sakura selalu bersama (menurut pandangan orang luar). Maka orang itu menyerahkan kunci UKS begitu saja pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas sembari bergumam "Hari yang indah". Digesernya pintu pelan-pelan. Di atas ranjang paling ujung ditemukannya manusia yang sedang tidur dengan damainya.

Sasuke jadi tak tega menjahili Sakura. Karena sepertinya Sakura kelelahan akibat lomba kendo tahunan kemarin. Gadisnya selalu mempertahankan gelar mati-matian. Jika dilihatnya baik-baik sebenarnya Sakura sangat manis. Hanya saja dia selalu menganggap laki-laki sebagai saingannya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyadarkannya bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis. Biar bagaimanapun tenaganya tetap tak akan melampaui seorang lelaki. Tapi itu juga pasti percuma. Sakura hanya akan mendengarkan Sasori saja. Cih rambut merah itu benar-benar salah satu alasan utama sulitnya mendapatkan Sakura.

Sekarang Sasuke mengunci pintu dari dalam. Kemudian menaiki ranjang yang dipakai Sakura perlahan-lahan menimbulkan bunyi berdecit. Direbahkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk erat Sakura. Menghirup wewangian khas dari tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya.

Begini saja sudah cukup tidak perlu lebih.

Mungkin menyatakan cinta pada Sakura itu memang harus perlahan-lahan.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menghirup bau seperti ini.

Masih seperti dulu.

Dulu sekali.

* * *

Celana jeans kodok biru dongker dipadukan dengan kaus putih polos membuat badan mungilnya makin imut. Satu tendangan bola diarahkan Sasuke pada Sakura namun meleset jauh dari yang dia harapkan. Bola warna-warni itu membentur pohon.

Sakura memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi itu. "bial aku yang ambil" teriakan penuh semangat itu keluar dari bibir pinknya.

Saat hendah berjongkok mengambil bola Angin mendadak kencang berhembus. Sakura berdiri sambil memegang salah satu matanya. Sasuke yang awalnya menunggu akhirnya menghampiri karena Sakura merintih.

"cakit?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan. Ditiupnya mata sakura dengan pelan. Diulanginya hal itu sampai Sakura berkata sudah.

"Mm... aligatou hehehe"

-oOo-

Dua hari yang lalu Mikoto dan Fugaku telah menitipkan anak-anaknya di rumah keluarga Haruno. Urusan bisnis membuatnya harus mendampingi Fugaku di luar negeri untuk beberapa hari. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kuatir jika harus meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berusia empat tahun, tapi apa boleh buat. Lagipula Mebuki orang yang sabar. Dan kakak angkat Sakura juga sepertinya sangat ke-ibuan meskipun dia laki-laki seumuran Itachi.

Ah sepertinya setelah pulang nanti Mikoto harus melatih Itachi juga.

Ck ck ck sepertinya mikoto lupa pada kejadian dua tahun lalu saat meninggalkan dua anaknya di rumah. Itachi terlalu sibuk dengan Handphonenya ketika Sasuke mengacungkan tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam botol kosong di depannya. Dan baru di respon setelah Botol itu melayang ke jidat Itachi disertai tangisan hebat dari Sasuke.

_Poor Sasuke _

Sepanjang pagi tadi dua anak berbeda warna ini sudah bermain berbagai permainan. Dari kejar-kejaran sampai petak umpet sudah mereka lakukan. Sekarang dua anak kecil ini duduk manis di sebuah ruangan beralaskan karpet berbahan wol menunggu minum dari Sasori.

Dapur

**Tring Tring Tring**

Suara sendok beradu dengan gelas terdengar jelas dari arah Sasori. Dia sedang membuatkan minum untuk adik kesayangan dan tamu tidak di undang tentu saja.

"Kau yakin Sasuke sudah bisa minum dengan gelas?" Pandangan Sasori beralih ke arah Itachi yang sedang menyantap piza pesanannya di meja makan. Jawaban yang di berikan Itachi hanya gumaman dari mulut penuhnya.

Setelah selesai dia beranjak mengatarkan susu itu pada balita-balita yang kehausan itu. Dan benar rupanya, Sasori sudah disambut dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengulurkan kedua tangannya setelah melihat apa yang di bawa Sasori. Keduanya minum dengan lahap. Sasuke lebih cepat selesai karena dia minum dengan gelas lain halnya Sakura yang masih pakai _sippy cup_. Sejenis cangkir dengan tutup berbentuk corong untuk melatih bayi menyedot minumannya.

Setelah Sasuke selesai minum Sasori langsung membawa gelas itu ke dapur lagi. Setelah ini dia yakin bayi-bayi itu akan tidur dan dia bisa bersantai untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Seperti biasa harusnya Sasori sudah menyuruh anak-anak mandi. Tapi begitu Itachi masuk kekamar Sasori yang penuh boneka itu (ini rahasia) dan menemukan Sasori tergeletak dengan posisi yang nyaman membuatnya urung membangunkan manusia itu. Sehingga dia kembali ke kamarnya mencoba membereskan sekoper besar milik Sasuke. Sebab malam ini orang tuanya akan menjemput mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pemilik koper ini, kenapa dari tadi dia tak mendengar ocehan adik semata wayangnya. Hal ini membuatnya penasaran karena setiap main ke rumah keluarga ini Sasuke akan nampak lebih cerewet dari biasanya.

**Itachi POV**

Kamar tidak ada, dapur tidak ada , taman juga tidak ada kemana sebenarnya mereka?

Tadi sepertinya Sasori memberi mereka susu lalu kurasa mereka tidur tapi dimana ya

Harusnya kan eh astaga, Pink-Biru. Ya ampun mereka manis sekali sih

Kebiasaan Sasuke memang terbiasa tidur dengan guling kesayanganya. Tapi kalau gulingnya seperti ini, aduh.. Jangan sampai si merah itu tahu.

Karena kalau tidak

Maka...

"_Hei Itachi apa kau sudah-eh-"_

_**Blegar **_

_**Dar**_

_**Dar (Kilatan petir menyambar-nyambar)**_

"Po..posisi macam apa itu!" Teriakan menggema dari mulut Sasori. "U-CI-HA I-TA-CHI"

_**BRUAKK**_

**Itachi POV end**

Baiklah kita tingalkan saja dua kakak yang main kucing-kucingan di atas. Catatan yang nanti akan diberikan Itachi pada Sasuke jika dia sudah cukup umur adalah. 'Berhati-hatilah saat menjadikan Sakura sebagai bagian Uciha jika kau masih ingin sehat tanpa kurang suatu apapun'

_**Flash back**_

"Aku ngantuk" Sakura dengan imutnya mengucek matanya. Satu tangannya masih digunakan untuk memegang sippy cup miliknya yang belum tandas.

"aku juga" Sasuke lalu mengambil bantal sofa dan diletakannya di karpet. Setelah itu direbahkan kepala Sasuke di sana di ikuti sakura.

Keduanya menguap berkali-kali.

Sampai tuan muda uciha mulai merengek akan sesuatu.

"Aku gak bisa tidul kalo enggak pakek guling" rengekan Sasuke terpaksa membuat Sakura melepaskan sippy cupnya lalu terbangun. Mata besar Sakura melihat sekitar. Tidak ada bantal lagi di sofa. Yang ada hanya meja-meja kayu besar.

"enggak ada guling Sasu" Sakura mencoba memberitahu.

"Kalo gitu Sakula aja jadi gulingnya Sasu" Tanpa keraguan Sakura mengangguk dan kembali tidur di samping Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Sakura seperti guling kesayangannya di rumah. Jarak keduannya sangat dekat.

Sakura yang di peluk merasa nyaman, seperti ketika tidur di antara Kaasan dan Tousannya. Tapi menurutnya ini lebih nyaman. Entah kenapa tapi Sakura suka. Sedang sasuke sudah merasa nyaman dan telah tertidur. Sasuke bahkan dapat mencium shampo strawberry khas milik Sakura, wangi sekali. Mungkin nanti Sasuke akan meminta ibunya untuk membelikan sahampo yang seperti Sakura saja. Kalau perlu semua barangnya harus mirip punya Sakura juga.

Keduannya akhirnya memasuki alam mimpi yang indah. Mereka tertidur dengan pulas. Diiringi hembusan nafas halus dan bunyi jam dinding.

_Bukankah mereka sangat polos?_

**Flash back end**

Dan kedepannya mulai detik ini, Sasori bertekat akan mendidik adiknya. Jangan harap kelak keluarga Uciha mendapatkan Sakura sebagai menantu dengan mudah. Semua itu butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Tapi sebelumnya dia harus meyakinkan Sakura kecilnya untuk menjauhi anak laki-laki kecuali dirinya dan Kiashi tentunya.

Tak begitu sulit sebenarnya mempengaruhi gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun. Sedikit meracuni pikiran anak kecil bukanlah masalah.

* * *

Disini ceritanya Sasori itu saudara jauh yang di angkat jadi anak. Jadi tetep Sakura jadi anak tunggal. Dan terbongkarlah kenapa sakura jadi garang Karena Sasori

Siapa yang salah? Salahkan Sasori

Kenapa Sasori? entahlah

# author udah kabur. Hahaha

Karena banyak yang minta aku jadiin multific dan rencananya ini fic gak akan panjang. Tapi tetap alurnya bertahap. Rencana Sasuke akan di munculkan di dua chapter terakhir. Disini sasu-saku umurnya 4 tahun lebih sedikit lah.

Ok semoga kaliann suka terimakasih atas review kalian yang ga bisa kubalas satu-satu. aku sungguh menghargainya.

Oh iya aku ngetiknya sehabis dapet wangsit di gunung merbabu # beneran lho

Readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak bukan? hehehe


	3. bagian tiga

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**[bagian ****tiga****] **

**Rate T**

**Pair : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Newbie/ OOC/****Typo****/ Alur kecepetan /gaje**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit kemerahan nampak jelas dari jendela sebuah gedung. Pancaran sinar mentari sore memasuki ruangan. Tirai-tirai di dalamnya sedikit bergerak, ketika hembusan angin menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah ventilasi.

Suara kepakan sayap pun terdengar samar dari ruangan serba putih ini. Namun, makin lama semakin jelas. Sekelompok burung pulang menuju sarang di antara pepohonan taman sekolah. Terdengar pula kicauan anak-anak mereka pada induknya.

Kicauan yang berisik yang mengganggu seseorang yang semenjak tadi terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Di balikkan badannya ke arah belakang. Menyusupkan kepalanya ke tempat yang nyaman. Gerakan menggeliat itu direspon oleh dua tangan yang sudah sejak beberapa jam lalu bertengger di sana. Satu tangan menjadi tumpuan kepala sang wanita dan sebelahnya lagi memeluk sambari mengelus punggung sang wanita pelan. Berusaha membuat orang dalam dekapannya kembali tenang.

Secara perlahan kedua mata hijau Sakura terbuka. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menormalkan penglihatanya. Sedikit menguap sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Acara tidurnya terasa sangat menenangkan. Ditambah lagi, Sakura bermimpi indah. Rasanya seperti merpati yang baru saja dilepas dari dalam sangkar.

Hingga tiba-tiba Sakura merasaan sesuatu di punggungnya. Seperti seseorang yang tengah memeluknya erat.

Dengan panik, Sakura segera menatap seseorang di depannya. Bola matanya ikut membesar ketika dijumpai Sasuke berada di dekatnya.

"A..apa yang k-kau lakukan!" Teriakan histeris Sakura menggema dalam ruangan. Yang hanya ditanggapi datar oleh Sasuke.

"Menjagamu," Hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sasuke. Selanjutnya Sasuke meniup helaian poni merah muda Sakura. Bau mint segar tertangkap pada indra penciuman Sakura. Jarak yang kian dekat antara wajah keduannya membuat sakura memerah. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memejamkan mata.

Sial

Bukankah setiap ada lelaki yang mendekatinya dia selalu mengeluarkan kemampuan bertarungnya. Tapi, kenapa jika orang itu adalah Sasuke kenapa Sakura selalu kalah. Bahkan otaknya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Semuanya terasa abu-abu dan pudar. Hanya karena mencium nafas segar Sasuke.

Sementara itu seorang lelaki di sampingnya begitu menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Wajah nona Haruno yang merona. Bagi Sasuke mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang langka dan menyenangkan. Apalagi hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat Sakura merona dengan ekspresi manis.

Sasuke akui dia sangat menikmati menggoda Sakura. Tapi sepertinya kegiatan mereka di sini harus berhenti sekarang karena hari mulai sore. Dia harus mengantar Sakura pulang segera. Setidaknya Sasuke harus menghindari kecurigaan Sasori yang berlebih. Lagi pula itu akan membuat nilai tambah dirinya di mata Mebuki. Jadi sekarang Sasuke sudah memutuskan mengakhiri pemandangan indah di depannya secara sukare-eh-terpaksa.

"Kita seperti pengantin baru ya"

_**Peeesss**_

_Satu detik_

_Dua detik_

**DUAKK**

"Aaarrghh!"

Sebuah dorongan cukup keras membuat Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

Sepertinya Sasuke salah bicara.

"A..apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh!" Nada bicara Sakura meninggi dan bicaranya gelagapan. Melihat Sasuke yang beranjak bangun membuat Sakura otomatis berlari ke arah pintu. Saat hendle di raih, pintu tak bisa terbuka meski sudah di tarik sekuat tenaga.

"Terkunci! Astaga Sasuke kita terkunci!" Sakura panik. Apalagi mengingat mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengelus punggung yang masih berdenyut nyeri. Menggerakan dan meregangkanya sebentar.

"Cih kenapa malah 'Hn' cepat lakukan sesuatu!"

Sasuke yang yang mendengar omelan Sakura awalnya diam. Sampai dia melihat Sakura mencoba mendobrak pintu, barulah dia buka suara "Aku yang menguncinya,"

"Apa! Kau! Katakan dimana kuncinya!" Sorot mata hijau tajam menantang onyx datar.

"Ck, di saku celanaku. Kalau mau ambil sendiri," Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya asal bicara. Dia tidak tahu jika Sakura akan menjawab...

"Baik!"

Baru satu jawaban keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat dirinya mengutuk mulutnya. Innernya berteriak kencang '_Sakura bodoh!_'

Seringai seksi muncul terpatri di paras tampan pemuda raven yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa diam? Kau ingin berduaan denganku semalaman di sini?" cibirnya dengan satu alis dinaikan.

"Bu..bukan begitu! Hanya saja.." Sakura terpatah-patah untuk bicara. Pandangannya pun dia alihkan ke samping sehingga menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Apalagi Pemuda itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Sekarang bahkan jarak mereka berdua kurang dari satu meter. Ugh Sakura tidak suka ini. Karena setiap berdekatan dengan Sasuke tubuhnya terasa panas.

Sakura bahkan ingat saat memperingatinya terang-terangan seberapa menakutkannya pesona Uchiha. Dan sepertinya, Sakura sudah masuk dalam jeratan pesona yang tak ada habisnya.

**Set **

Sasuke menyambar tangan Sakura cepat. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga Sakura. Nafas hangatnya terbentur daun telinga menyebabkan Sakura begidik "Kau pulang denganku!" Nada yang terdengar adalah perintah. Eh bukankah harusnya permintaan?

Sakura sendiri lega karena karena Sasuke tak jadi menerkamnya seperti yang dia bayangkan.

_Eh? Jadi Sakura berharap Sasuke menerkamnya ?_

**-oOo-**

Sesaat sebelum pelajaran olahraga di mulai, Sakura nampak terburu-buru masuk ke dalam toilet. Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasa. Dimana jam weker baru pemberian Sasori selalu berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah karena ulah Sakura. Akibatnya dia hampir terlambat sekarang. Celana trainingnya masih berada di tas ransel bahkan dia belum sempat mengucir rambutnya yang masih tergerai sepunggung. Untung saja hari ini dia memakai jaket bertudung. Setidaknya tidak ada orang yang melihat penampilannya.

Sampai di kamar mandi dia segera masuk di dalam bilik.

Disaat yang sama dua orang perempuan juga masuk ke kamar mandi wanita. Hanya berbenah di depan wetafel. Sakura yang sedikit banyak mendengar obrolan mereka menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya adalah juniornya.

Hingga dia mendengar fakta yang menyakitkan

"Menurutmu gosip tentang Sasuke senpai dan er gadis permen karet apa benar?" Gemercik air dari westafel mulai dinyalakan.

"Permen karet? Maksudmu Si pemegang juara kendo berturut-turut itu?" Salah satu anak itu terdengar sangat antusias dengan topik yang dibicarakan. Disibakan rambut pirang panjangnya ke kanan sambil menyisirnya dengan jari.

"Ya bukankah dia terkenal anti dengan pria. Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti belum pernah pacaran. Gosip itu pasti omong kosong!" Nada sombonhg melingkupi pembicaraan keduanya.

"Tentu saja, Kau tak lihat penampilannya itu. Sungguh tidak berkelas. Aku saja ragu dia itu wanita atau bukan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bilik itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan seorang gadis yang menatap kasar cermin di depannya. Mengamatinya benar-benar. Penampilannya setiap hari memang begini. Sepatu kets kets merah. Rok abu-abu di bawah lutut. Seragam yang semua ukuranya dilebihkan dari ukuran tubuhnya. Dan terakhir rambut kucir kudanya dengan poni yang sedikit menjuntai di dahinya.

Pikirannya melayang pada percakapan dua orang tadi. Setelah di pikirnya ulang memang benar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Penampilannya terkesan urakan. Pacaran saja tidak pernah. Bohong rasanya bila Sakura berkata tak iri pada Ino. Anak kelas sebelah yang selalu tampil perfect. Atau mungkin teman sebangkunya Hinata yang begitu lembut. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bidang olah raga yang dikuasainya. Sabtu pagi yang cerah diawali Sakura dengan mood yang buruk.

**-oOo-**

Satu cangkir teh hangat ditambah cemilan kue kering, sore yang indah bagi kepala keluarga Haruno itu. Punya putra yang bisa membantu perusahaan. Istri yang cantik. Putri yang... er tangguh. Haaah hidup normal memang membahagiakan. Kizashi sungguh bersyukur memilik semuanya.

Koran pagi ini di bacanya ulang. Hingga menit selanjutnya dia merasa terganggu dengan ulah sang istri. Tidak biasanya Mebuki mondar-mandir di rumahnya. Hal ini membuat sang suami mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu dimana satu set alat make-upku, sayang?"

"Kau kan punya banyak kenapa tidak pakai yang lain saja," ujar sang suami sambari melipat koran yang dibacanya. Merasa di acuhkan Mebuki melenggang pergi.

Mebuki yang mau mencari di lantai dua, dikejutkan dengan Sasori yang sedang mengintip di depan pintu Sakura. Tapi belum sempat dia bicara anak laki-lakinya itu sudah mengisyarakan untuk diam. Sebenarnya di kamar sakura ada apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena hari ini kantor libur maka Kizashi bebas di rumah seharian ini. Tapi. Lantai bawah terlihat sepi. Biasanya teriakan selalu menggema di rumah ini. "aneh sekali" gumamnya sambil mengelus dagu.

Kakinya melangkahi anak tangga hingga sampai di hadapan dua prang yang sedang mengintip. Dengan spontan Kiashi ikut melongokan kepalanya. Posisi mereka sekarang Sasori di bawah Mebuki di tengah dan Kizashi di atas. Ketiganya memandangi objek yang berada di depan cermin. Masih dalam posisi mengintip dari celah pintu tentunya.

Lipstik merah di bibirnya terlihat tidak rata. Bahkan Blush on yang dia pakai seperti stiker bulat yang tertempel di pipi. Jika disimpulkan saat ini penampilannya sangat mengerikan _(baca : menor)_

Orang itu tiba-tiba berbalik mendapati keluarganya tengah berada di ambang pintu. Membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

**Hening**

"Hmpphh.. whaha ha ha ha "

Tawa kedua pria di ruang ini menggema begitu keras membuat Mebuki yang berada di tengah mereka mencubit keras perut anak dan suaminya. Mebuki menatap pasrah pada kelakuan dua lelaki dalam hidupnya ini. Bukankah Sakura jadi begini itu juga gara-gara mereka yang main seenaknya saja memasukan Sakura ke dalam berbagai club beladiri sejak kecil. Lihat sekarang putri kecilnya yang kini sudah remaja bergelung di bawah bantal menahan malu sedang Sasori dan Kizashi masih menahan tawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Satu tatapan garang menusuk akhirnya membuat pasangan ayah-anak itu tutup mulut dan kabur dari kamar itu. Setelahnya Mebuki segera mengunci pintu kamar. Sekarang ini mungkin sudah saatnya pembicaraan antara wanita.

Dengan modal senyum merekah Mebuki menarik paksa bantal yang menutupi wajah anaknya. Mengambil sekotak tisu dan pembersih wajah. Lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan membersihkan wajah putrinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi cantik. Kerena pada dasarnya seorang wanita cantik dengan caranya sendiri Sakura" Selesai dengan make-up Mebuki mengambil sisir di atas meja. Kemudian kembali membimbing sakura untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

"Tapi ada yang bilang aku ini seperti laki-laki dan..dan.." Sebernarnya Sakura tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi sepertinya sang ibu malah menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataannya.

"I.. I..itu aku ingin punya..itu aku ingin punya..." Sedetik selanjutnya Sakura berbisik pelan. Mebuki tersenyum senang, melihat gelagat putrinya yang biasanya keras bisa melembut begini.

"Jadilah dirimu apa adanya, sedikit mengubah sikap keras kepalamu mungkin akan membantu. Kau hanya perlu melihat sesuatu dengan cara berbeda. Kau pasti menemukannya." Sebuah nasehat panjang yang keluar dari mulut ibundanya membuat sakura berfikir sebentar. Sambil menunggu rambutnya disisir.

Mebuki merasa sudah lama sekali tak menyisir surai yang mirip suaminya itu. Surai itu panjang hanya memang potongannya rata jadi tampak tak menarik. Mungkin jika anaknya ini mau sedikit merawat diri, maka mereka bisa ke salon sama-sama. Pergi shoping sama-sama. "Sakura, mau ke salon setelah ini?" tawar Mebuki.

"Tidak mau," jawaban tegas Sakura membuat Mebuki menghela nafas. Ternyata mau bagaimanapun Sakura tetap akan jadi Sakura.

**.**

**. .**

**.. ..**

**. .**

**.**

Seorang anak termenung sendirian di bangku sebuah taman. Di kedua lututnya tertempel plester-plester coklat penutup luka bergambar dinosaurus. Anak itu selalu memakai celana kodok selutut yang dipadu dengan kaos pink polos.

Pandangannya sendu ditujukan ke arah sekelompok anak yang tengah bermain tiak jauh dari tempatnya. Anak itu sendirian karena dia tidak diperbolehkan ikut main oleh anak laki-laki. Mereka bilang kalau Sakura ikut main nanti jadi tak seru. Karena sakura selalu jadi pemenang. Apalagi melihat fisik Sakura yang tomboi. Lebih baik mereka bermain dengan anak lain yang suka memakai dress.

"Kenapa sendirian?" pertannyaan itu sukses membuat anak enam tahun itu menolehkan kepalannya. Membuat netranya menangkap bayang Sasori yang membawakannya eskrim.

"Aku tak boleh ikut main nii-san," jawab Sakura lesu tipikal anak kecil yang sedanng mengadu, sambil mengambi eskrim itu dari uluran tangan kakaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka maunya main sama anak yang bajunya seperti itu" ujar Sakura sambil jari tangannya menunjuk ke anak-anak di ayunan dan beberapa main kejar-kejaran. Rata-rata dari mereka yang perempuan berambut panjang memakai pita atau jepit rambut. Melihat hal ini Sasori memposisikan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa tidak ganti baju saja?" Sasori berusaha bersikap dewasa sambil mengelus surai merah muda pendek dengan berkucir dua tersebut.

"Tapi, kata Sasuke-kun aku cantik kalo pakai baju ini," Ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipi gembulnya sampai-sampai bibirnya mengerucut mungil.

Sasori berkilat tajam. Tunggu dulu, jika Itachi di umur sembilan tahun saja sudah punya fans segitu banyaknya maka bisa dipastikan bahwa adiknya sedikit banyak mewarisi ke-playboyan kakaknya. 'Cih, kecil-kecil sudah merayu' Gerutu Sasori dari dalam hati.

"Dia bohong. Lihat mereka malah tak mau main denganmu bukan? Makannya Saku harusnya jauh-jauh sama anak laki-laki!" Suara Sasori yang tadi kalem tiba-tiba berubah jadi tegas membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalannya.

"Sasuke juga?" Tanyanya polos sambil menampilkan raut muka yang memelas.

"Hem, kecuali Tousan dan Nii-san" Gadis kecil itu bingung mau berkata apa. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sampai dia mengangguk tanda menuruti kakaknya. Hal ini membuatnya beranggapan kalau anak laki-laki itu menyebalkan.

Akhirnya kedua kakak adik itu meninggalkan taman. Berhubung Sasori diutus Mebuki langsung, untuk menyuruhnya pulang. Sampai di tikungan Sakura menengok kebelakang. Melihat bangku yang di dudukinya. Disana sudah berdiri sosok anak dengan kemeja biru menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Jika di lihat lebih teliti bentuknya seperti pita merah.

Bisa Sakura lihat anak bermarga Uchiha itu melambaikan tangannya. Gigi putih pun di pamerkan anak itu. Entah kenapa tapi tatapan anak itu seperti ada kekecewaan. Tapi Sakura kecil mengacuhkannya. Dia melihat kembali ke arah depan. Sekarang Haruno Sakura beranggapan bahwa anak laki-laki itu semuanya sombong.

'_jadi Sasuke-kun senang kalau saku pergi ya, Sasu juga pasti maunya main dengan anak-anak itu '_

Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura kecil untuk pertama kalinya sudah merasakan kecemburuan di hatinya.

* * *

" _**I..itu aku ingin punya.. aku juga ingin punya pacar"**_

* * *

_**Tada.. **_

_**Hola...saya balik lagi hehehe, **_

_**Maaf belum bisa kalau updet cepat masih mengejar PTN idaman **_

_**Senpai-senpai yang baik terimakasih sarannya terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Itu berharga banget**_

_**Saingan? lihat nanti yah siapa yang akan muncul jadi saingan.**_

_**Sasuke mesum? Boleh juga tapi sesekali aja dah. Soalnya aku gak bakat buat karakter yang begitu.**_

_**Ini bagian tiga. Mulai chapter 4 dan seterusnya akan aku kasih judul plus aku panjangin deh.**_

_**Yang nanyain SAK gomen. T_T mungkin bulan depan.**_

_**Thaks for**_

_**Horyzza, hanazono yuri, Litle pinky mouse, LovelyMina, , Haru CherryRaven, Kumanda Chiyu, adora13, Hayashi Hana-chan, harulisnachan, kihara, misaki-chan, mako-chan, Azure Shine, choco lover.**_


	4. Pita merah muda

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**[****Pita merah muda****] **

**Rate T**

**Pair : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Newbie/ OOC/****Typo****/ Alur kecepetan /gaje**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gadis berseragam sekolah itu baru saja sampai di gerbang rumah miliknya. Bertepatan dengan itu, kotak sampah di dekat rumahnya sedang diangkut. Namun dari lirikan matanya bisa diketahui bahwa gadis ini menemukan hal yang janggal. Gadis bermarga Haruno ini bertanya-tanya kenapa barang-barang itu mirip sekali dengan miliknya.

Segera setelah tersadar dia berteriak. "Jangan bilang! Oh tidak!" Sakura menerjang pintu rumahnya. Tak peduli omelan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya mengucap salam. Bahkan Sakura hampir jatuh saat menaiki tangga. Sampai di depan pintu Sakura membukanya perlahan.

Yang dijumpainya hanya kamar kosong miliknya. Sakura bernafas lega lalu melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar.

Tunggu dulu

Kamarnya terlihat berbeda

Ada yang salah

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Seorang wanita berambut merah terang mendorongnya ke ranjang. Sakura yang menubruk ranjang segera bangkit dan melihat sosok itu tertawa.

Sepupu jauhnya yang merupakan model majalah remaja datang berkunjung. Dan itu berarti apa yang dilihatnya di tempat sampah tadi bukan ilusi. Sakura membuka lemari besarnya dan dia tercengang. Lebih tepatnya kaget dan sebal.

"Ah, barang jelek itu sudah kubuang sayang. Aku bahkan membawakanmu beberapa _long dress_ karya perancang ternama,"

Sakura yang masih memakai tas selempangnya menatap tajam dan menusuk ke arah sang sepupu.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih begitu," Sayangnya sang sepupu adalah keajaiban alam yang aneh. Bahkan kini dia sedang merendah dengan sebuah sapu tangan keemasan padahal tatapan Sakura sangat mengintimidasi.

"Tapi tujuan utamaku bukan ini, ada hal yang harus kulakukan" ucapnya kembali.

"Kau berani lakukan itu kupatahkan hidungmu!" Kata Sakura. Pupil matanya mengecil. Sedikit demi sedikit langkah kakinya mulai mundur. Keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Entah mengapa hawa di kamarnya berubah, jadi seperti medan perang.

Hal yang paling mengerikan di dunia Sakura selain jadi perawan tua adalah

Kakak sepupunya

**KARIN**

"Cih coba saja kalau bisa," Nada penuh kesombongan dengan logat khas milik Karin terdengar. Karin meletakan kacamata hitamnya lalu melemaskan jari-jari tangan hingga mengeluarkan suara.

_Well _Sakura sepertinya sekarang sedang menjadi kucing kecil yang ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu, aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun! Sasuke juga sudah besar! Kami bisa mengurus diri sendiri Bu," Dari dalam ruang keluarga terdengar dua orang sedang beradu argumen. Sang sulung keluarga Uchiha tengah mati-matian menolak keputusan ibunya.

"A..a..a.. Tidak ada penolakan," Ucap Mikoto santai kemudian menyesap teh hijaunya. "Kami akan pergi bersama dengan keluarga Haruno malam ini. Apa salahnya sih, kalian juga sudah lama tidak menginap bersama," Pandangannya sejak tadi mengarah ke majalah _fashion_ edisi ke tiga bulan ini.

"Tapi bu, Sasuke juga pasti tidak ak-"

"Aku tak keberatan," Suara berat itu memotong perkataan Itachi. Pandangan menusuk diarahkan pada Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Bukankah semalam Sasuke sudah sepakat untuk menolak. Lalu kenapa Sasuke malah berkata seperti itu. Sial sekali jika begini, bisa-bisa acaranya ngapel ke rumah Konan gagal. Atau bahkan yang lebih buruk, Sasori tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari rumah itu dengan mudah.

"Lihat Itachi, kadang-kadang jadilah anak manis seperti Sasuke," ujar ibu dua anak itu yang berhenti membaca majalahnya dan beranjak pergi membawa cangkir bekas teh tadi.

Dengan tampang cemberut Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa sebelah Sasuke. "Kau penjilat," bisiknya sakartis pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan.

"Argh kalau begini aku bisa kalah dari si serangga merah itu," gumam Itachi frustasi. Sasuke yang sedari tadi asyik dengan laptopnya kini melirik ke arah anikinya. Sedikit memutar matanya bosan. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu Itachi dan Sasori menjadi rival. Rival memperebutkan seorang wanita bernama Konan. Lagipula siapa peduli dengan kisah percintaan kakaknya yang ehm-absurd-itu. Bukankah lebih hal baik bagi Sasuke jika perhatian Sasori terfokus pada gadis lain. Jalannya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau pasti semakin lancar.

"Hei _nii-san_, aku punya rencana yang lebih menarik, dan ini lebih menguntungkan untuk kita berdua,"

Alis Itachi berkerut mempertimmbangkan kata-kata Sasuke. Apalagi pada kata 'menguntungkan'. Menurutnya Sasuke orang yang penuh perhitungan. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga punya adik laki-laki yang kelewat datar tapi berotak encer.

"Memang apa rencanamu?" Kedua mata Itachi menyipit mencoba mengorek informasi pada adik lelaki satu-satunya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti,"

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga, hahaha" Ucapan Karin barusan membuat Sakura semakin menekuk mukanya sebal. Sejak dulu Karin selalu memperlakukannya seperti boneka. Parahnya kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga mereka dewasa.

"Kau memang cantik," lanjut Karin.

Bukannya Sakura membenci Karin, hanya saja setiap karin datang ke rumahnya meski hanya tiga puluh menit. Hal itu akan jadi bencana besar bagi Sakura. Bayangkan poster-poster band yang kau incar sampai pelosok Jepang berakhir begitu saja di tempat sampah. Sama halnya dengan Pakaian-pakaiannya raib tak bersisa digantikan dengan _dress_, _cardigan_ dan semacamnya. Jangan lupakan sebuah piyama bertengger manis di belakang pintu, piyama itu bermotif kuda unicorn. Sakura benar-benar merasa gila sekarang. Sungguh memalukan sekali jika dia benar-benar memakai piyama pemberian Karin.

Senyum kepuasan terpancar dari raut wajah model cantik ini. Karin rela mengorbankan sedikit waktunya untuk bermain dengan sepupunya. Namun ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, apalagi malam ini dia akan mengunjungi sebuah pesta pembukaan sebuah perusahaan. Jadi sore ini dia harus segera bersiap. Karena penampilannya harus _perfect_ dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Well ,Saku sampai jumpa lagi, aku punya acara malam ini. Muach" Tak lupa sebuah_ kissbye_ jarak jauh dilontarkan nya pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya tiba-tiba merinding dan mati gaya. Sakura sedikit bersyukur penderitaannya sudah berakhir.

Semua ini membuat Sakura sangat lelah. Rasanya dia ingin tidur seharian. Tanpa peduli keadaan, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan tidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah gelap ketika tiga orang laki-laki sedang melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang melaju dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Haruno. Senyum mereka langsung luntur bertepatan dengan menghilangnya mobil itu di belokan. Ah sayang sekali, jadi yang tadi itu senyum palsu.

Itachi, Sasori, dan Sasuke baru saja mengantar kedua orang tua mereka hingga depan pintu. Sakura? Jangan tanyakan. Dia masih terbaring di singgasana kebesaran -kasur- miliknya.

"Haah apa kalian tidak malu, sudah berumur masih di titipkan, cih" cemoohan Sasori mengawali percakapan diantara mereka bertiga. "Dan karena kalian ada di sini, artinya kalian harus mengikuti per-Hmmmpff"

Seikat kain menyumpal mulut Sasori. Karenanya Sasori kaget dan mencoba memberontak apalagi melihat pelakunya adalah Sasuke. Lalu dengan cepat Itachi mengikat kedua tangan Sasori menjadi satu.

Kerjasama antara kakak beradik ini hasilnya memuaskan. Sekarang Sasori terikat tak berdaya di kamarnya terikat di sebuah kursi menatap garang dua sosok di depannya.

Sebelum itachi keluar mengikuti Sasuke, dia memilih bermain sebentar dengan rivalnya ini "Ck Ck kasian sekali kau," Sang sulung Uchiha itu segera menarik kursi ke samping pelan. Membuat bahu Sasori menempel dengan karpet bludru dalam posisi miring.

Setelah Itachi berjongkok di hadapan Saori dia berkata pelan "Ah, kurasa kau harus tau. Hari ini aku akan mengajaknya kencan"

"Hmmpppf hmpff" Geraman yang terhalang kain membuat Itachi meringis senang. " Well, rivalku kurasa kau harus kalah untuk sekarang" Suara pintu tertutup sempurna menyisakan Sasori terikat dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya jika saja Sasori tak meminta dibuatkan kamar kedap suara untuk keperluan pribadi maka adik semata wayangnya pasti mendengar jelas teriakannya yang tersumpal kain. Ah memikirkan Sakura, Sasori jadi khawatir. Jika Itachi memang jadi berkencan dengan konan maka otomatis Sakura dan Sasuke hanya berdua bukan? Sayang sekali hari ini Haruno Sasori benar-benar kalah telak.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Gadis berumur enambelas tahun itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa haus lalu melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur. Tepat setelah mengambil segelas air putih dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Dia tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah laptop menyala dan masih membuka sebuah folder. Sakura berfikir jika laptop itu milik kakaknya. Jadi dia buka-buka saja.

Sakura yang penasaran dengan _video _berjudul _cherry_ membuat tangannya gatal. Segera di putarnya video itu. Lima menit kemudian mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Apalagi ketika melihat sepasang bayi lucu tengah berciuman. Sakura ingat betul bayi pink itu adalah dirinya.

"jangan katakan bayi laki-laki itu adalah..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh seseorang yang datang dari arah tangga. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan laptoku?"

"Sasuke?"

Karena terkejut dan tidak mau ketahuan apa yang ia tonton, Sakura buru-buru mematikan dan menutup laptop itu. Tanpa menyadari Sasuke bergerak ke belakangnya. Menyandarkannya kepalanya di samping kepala Sakura.

"Hn, aku dititipkan di sini, Sasori dan Itachi juga sedang kencan," Bola mata Sakura membesar dan mulutnya pun ternganga. Pilihan kata yang ambigu dari Sasuke kontan membuat Sakura salah paham. Melihat gelagat itu Sasuke segera menjelaskan.

"Ck, maksudku mereka sedang memperebutkan gadis yang sama"

Melihat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Seringainya membuktikan bahwa rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

"Aku ingin kamu yang dulu," bisiknya lembut.

Sakura meremang merasakan rambut yang digerainya terangkat ke atas. Apalagi ketika telapak tangan hangat Sasuke menyentuh bagian tengkuknya. Rasanya menggelitik, dan menegangkan. Tangan Sasuke memperlakukan setiap helaian rambut itu dengan hati-hati.

Sakura baru tersadar ketika sentuhan Sasuke berakhir. Sebuah pita merah sudah bertengger manis di rambut merah mudanya saat Sakura membuka mata. Namun ketika sepasang mata emerald itu berbalik arah hanya hampa.

Hanya punggung kokoh remaja itu yang terlihat. Sasuke terlihat buru-buru menaiki tangga lagi. "Aku mau tidur duluan" ucapnya. Sayang sekali Sakura tak melihat guratan merah di wajah tampan itu. Sungguh merayu seperti tadi memang bukan tipe Uchiha. Tapi jika itu bisa meluluhkan sang gadis apa salahnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih mengenakan pita pemberian Sasuke, Sakura baru menyadari penampilanya. Sakura sendiri terpesona di hadapan kaca. Bagaimana bisa Karin merubah total penampilannya. Kini dia terlihat sedikit emm menawan, tidak berlebihan tapi terkesan natural.

"Tidak buruk juga," ucapnya sambil mencari handuk untuk mandi. Tak peduli ini sudah malam tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lengket.

Selesai mandi dia merebahkan diri ke ranjang besar miliknya. Namun dia menyadari sesuatu, bukankah dia tidak pernah tidur pakai guling? Namun Saat selimut disibak dan memunculkan rambut yang mencuat, dengan cepat Sakura menendangnya hingga jatuh.

"AYAM MESUM!"

Setelah serentetan kejadian barusan yang membuat Insiden Sasuke mencium lantai. Sakura merasa tidak enak sebenarnya menyuruh Sasuke tidur di bawah. Sebentar-sebentar dia melirik ke bawah memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar telah terlelap. Setelah mendengar deru nafas teratur dari pemuda itu. Sakura dengan hati-hati bangun dari ranjangnya. Dia berusaha meminimalisirkan bunyi decitan ranjang yang begitu kentara. Sebenarnya dia enggan berbagi dengan manusia es yang mesum satu ini, lalu kenapa sekarang tubuhnya malah bergerak menyelimutinya dengan selimut miliknya?

Mereka kini tidur dengan posisi Sasuke di karpet dan Sakura di atas ranjang. Mereka berbagi satu selimut berwarna abu-abu gelap. Sisi yang satunya membalut tubuh Sakura sedang sisi yang lain menggantung ke bawah menyelimuti Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah merebahkan badannya, kembali menyamankan posisi memunggungi Sasuke. Tak lama dia terlelap. Hari ini memang melelahkan untuknya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sudah membalikan badannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan jarang dia perlihatkan. Rupanya dia hanya pura-pura tidur dan hanya ingin tau reaksi Sakura. Untuk saat ini sepertinya Sasuke puas, setidaknya Sakura peduli padanya.

Lelaki berambut raven itu terduduk masih memandang ke arah Sakura. Lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat Sasuke memadamkan lampu tidur. Ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Namun itu tak membuat penglihatan mata onyxnya berkurang. Dengan gerakan tenang dia menaiki ranjang. Tepat di sebelah Sakura yang tengah terlelap. Menarik selimut yang digunakannya tadi hingga menutupi bahu keduannya.

Sasuke memandangi teman kecilnya dengan penuh minat. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa penampilan Sakura memang berubah. Mulai dari kelopak mata, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang seksi.

'Ck... sial' gerutunya dalam hati. Bibir Sakura menyedot atensinya sekarang. Sasuke bahkan sedang menerka-nerka rasa bibir itu. Bagaimanapu bukan Sasuke namanya bila tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini bukan. Akhirnya kepalanya dicondongkan pelan ke arah sakura. Hidung Sasuke mengendus pipi Sakura yang lembut. Terus turun hingga bibirnya tepat berada di depan bibir Sakura. Menempelkannya perlahan dan selembut mungkin. Sasuke tak ingin Sakura terbangun karena ulahnya. Cukup satu tendangan saja hari ini dapat membuatnya sakit pinggang.

Lama kelamaan ciuman manis itu berubah menjadi lumatan pelan yang lembut. Sasuke merasa sesuatu menggelitik dalam perutnya. Seolah-olah bibirnya sendiri ingin berlama-lama berada di sana. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya Sasuke segera pergi dari kamar Sakura. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajah miliknya.

"_Ternyata memang manis_" Gumamnya sambil berlalu.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Kakak beradik keluarga Uchiha sudah keluar dari kompleks perumahan milik Sakura. Mereka hanya sarapan ramen instan karena Sakura tak bisa masak. Di tengah perjalanan Itachi meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti.

"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu,"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," Ucap Sasuke cuek sambil lanjut membaca komik yang di pegangnya.

"Hm, mungkin kau benar" Selanjutnya Itachi segera tancap gas menuju bandara menjemput kedua orang tuannya. Sepertinya memang ada yang terlupakan. Tidak ingatkah mereka berdua? Bahwa ada korban di sini.

Sasori masih dalam posisi seperti kemarin. _Poor_ Sasori

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Heloo saya balik lagi, yap disini gak ada flash back. Mulai kedepan flash back akan aku jatah (lu kata antri sembako thor? Pake di jatahin)**_

_**Sasu emang ngegemesin dan modus banget... lihat Sakura lihat pake mata hatimu dong! Apa perlu kamu aku penjemin mata aku # halah **_

_Yg ini: " I..itu aku ingin punya.. aku juga ingin punya pacar"__  
__Itu siapa yang ngomong sih? Sakura kah? Sasuke? Atau dua-duanya?_

_Aku jelasin ya itu yang ngomong Sakura _

_**Masih bingung nyari orang yang jadi orang ketiga nih.. ada saran?**_

_**Ucapan terimakasih untuk semua, atas saran-sarannya dan masih butuh bimbingan.**_

**Narumi Miharu. Haruchan. Mako-chan. Guest. -Chan. Hanazono yuri. Little pinky mouse. Ah Rin.**

**Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak.**

**Riview gitu,**


	5. Outbond

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**[****Outbond****] **

**Rate T**

**Pair : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Newbie/ OOC/****Typo****/ Alur kecepetan /gaje**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Secangkir kopi pekat menemani Sasuke membaca buku bisnis turunan kakaknya. Bahkan saking fokusnya dia bahkan tak mengindahkan ocehan si sulung Uchiha. Ya Itachi memang frustasi karena tiket masuk outbond untuk sang calon kekasih kini mubazir. Dia baru tahu ternyata Konan menolak tiket itu karena dia juga sudah mendaftar jadi panitia. Padahal dia dan Sasori benar-benar mengantri sampai malam untuk dua tiket berwarna biru dan pink._

"_Oi Otouto, kau mau pergi ke acara outbond tidak?" Ucah Itachi sambil menenteng keluar tas miliknya._

"_Tidak" kata Sasuke datar._

"_Kau ini harusnya banyak kegiatan di luar, agar tak menjomblo terus"_

"_Hn"_

_Itachi hanya menggeleng pasrah mengenai sikap adiknya yang anti sosial. Melihat jam menunjukan pukul enam dia bergegas menyambar kunci mobil. Sambil bergumam tak jelas "Padahal si Sakura saja mau ikut"_

**_BLAAM _**

_Pintu tertutup dengan sempurna. Pada dasarnya fisik keturunan Uchiha itu sangat peka. Maka sedikit suara saja terdengar oleh Sasuke. Dia melesat menuju kamar mencari ponsel miliknya._

"_Aku pesan satu tiket"_

"_..."_

"_Apa habis, Ah sial!" Setelah memutuskan telpon Sasuke beranjak ke ruang tamu. Disana terlihat selembar tiket pink bertuliskan _**_'FOR WOMEN'_**_. Memijat pangkal hidungnya sebentar Sasuke sedikit berpikir. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menghubungi seseorang._

"_Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang juga! Dan jangan banyak tanya"_

_Baru saja Sasuke menelpon make up artis langganan sang ibu yang merupakan kerabat jauh sang ayah,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk-pikuk di sebuah lapangan terbuka sudah terjadi sejak pagi tadi. Beberapa tenda telah terbangun sempurnya di beberapa titik. Semua peserta mengenakan baju olahraga. Panitia dengan kaos hitam bertuliskan Akatsuki juga terlihat sangat sibuk.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terang memandangi seorang gadis yang sedang membantu Pain memasang tali-tali pengaman. Dalam penglihatannya kini gadis itu memiliki sayap dengan bundaran kuning di atas kepalanya. Begitu indah dan mempesona.

**BRUUKK **

Seikat kayu melambung ke arahnya tanpa dia sadari. Meringis memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Oi cepat jalankan tugasmu merah!" Rupanya Itachi yang kurang-sangat- tidak suka melihat pujaan hatinya di tatap begitu intens oleh Sasori. "Cih, sialan!" dengus Sasori sembari pergi membawa lembaran daftar peserta outbond.

Sambil menggerutu dia menuju ke arah perkemahan. Dia mencari sesosok manusia berambut pink yang dia paksa ikut. Awalnya Sakura adiknya menolak keras karena di acara ini peserta perempuan wajib mengepang dua rambut mereka. Baru ketika ibu mereka turun tangan dengan mengatakan hal ajaib akhirnya Sakura menurut.

"Hei Saku, ini daftar kelompok dan teman setendamu" Tanpa banyak komentar dan perdebatan Sakura menerimanya dan membawa lembar itu menjauh. Dia mengacuhkan sang kakak. Sedikit masih sangsi dengan Sasori.

Ketika menuju tenda dia dapat melihat seorang perempuan tinggi berkulit pucat berambut coklat panjang sepunggung sudah menempati tenda miliknya. Sakura menghampirinya memastikan perempuan itu adalah teman satu tendanya.

"hai, apa kau yang bernama Sas- Sasame?"

"Hn" Jawab wanita itu singkat. Dengan sedikit menurunkan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Ah kalau begitu salam kenal _nee-chan_ , aku Haruno Sakura teman satu tenda-Ahhh" Sakura baru saja terjerembab ke arah Sasame. Keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Sakura di atas Sesame.

"Ah _gomen gomen_. Kalian tidak apa?" Tanya seorang Panitia berambut jingga dan bertindik. Dia mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri dengan menggapai sebelah tangan milik Sakura. "Ah ya kami baik-baik saja uhm-"

"Pain, kau bisa memanggilku Pain"

"Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu. Ah ya kau panitia?"

"Ya aku koordinator di sini, senang juga mengenal gadis secantik dirimu nona"

**_Cups_**

Sebuah kecupan nakal didaratkan playboy kelas teri ini di punggung tangan Sakura. Membuat Sakura merona sekaligus malu diperlakukan sebegitunya. Ah jangan lupakan jika masih ada Sesame di sana, Sesame hanya nama samaran agar Sasuke dapat masuk ke outbond ini. Biar bagaimanapun Sasuke datang kemari karena Sakura. Dan baru datang saja dia disuguhi tontonan yang tidak senonoh. eh?

Sasuke benar benar akan menghajar laki-laki bertindik itu jika saja matanya tidak melihat kedatangan Sasori bersama seorang perempuan berambut bob biru. Bisa hancur reputasinya nanti.

**NGIIINGG**

Gendang telinga Pain hampir saja berdenging ketika seseorang-Konan-menarik tinggi-tinggi kupingnya. Lalu tanpa perlawanan berarti Pain telah di seret menuju ke tempat panitia. Sedangkan Sasori malah bermuka masam di depan adik pinkynya itu.

"Kenapa seleramu jelek sekali sih Saku?" Tanya Sasori malas,

"Hei dia bukan levelku!" Sesaat Sakura merasa aneh ketika Sasori melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Sedikit melongo dan mengusap rambutnya bak iklan shampo di tv. Ah ternyata pandangan Sasori tertuju ke belakang Sakura. Menengok kebelakang mendapati Sasame (Sasuke) bersedekap di dada tanpa ekspresi.

"Psst Sakura kenalkan kakakmu ini padanya, siapa tahu dia akan jadi kakak iparmu nanti" bisik Sasori pada Sakura sepelan mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kini berada di atas pohon. Sebentar lagi gilirannya untuk flying fox tapi wajahnya jadi pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Sampai sebuah tangan menggenggamnya erat. Sebuah senyum tulus diperlihatkan sang pemilik rambut coklat. "Jangan takut" bagitu kata Sasuke (Sesame) singkat. Memori Sakura jadi terbang ke masa lalu. Mengingat sebuah kenangan yang lama dilupakannya.

**Flashback**

Seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda menangis tertahan di sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi untuknya. Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu dia sampai di atas. Ini semua karena teman terbaiknya Sasuke Uchiha bilang dirinya gadis yang lemah bahkan tidak bisa naik pohon. Sakura yang kala itu masih SD sangat dongkol lalu menyeret Sasuke di halaman belakang sekolah ketika bell pulang telah berdering.

Dengan bangga dia mengejek Sasuke karena ternyata Sakura sanggup mencapai dahan pertama dan duduk di sana. Tapi bagian yang paling merepotkan menurut Sasuke kecil waktu itu adalah ketika Sakura tidak bisa turun dari pohon. Sekolahan semakin sepi dan hanya tinggal dirinya. Manamungkin Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang ketakutan dan tidak bisa turun dari pohon.

"_Saku jangan takut turunlah pelan-pelan"_ Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan bannyak rayuan agar Sakura mau turun. Dan dia baru tau jika Sakura takut ketinggian.

"_A aku takut Sasu"_ teriak Sakura dengan nada tinggi!

"_Kalau gitu lompat saja, aku akan menangkapmu" _Kata Sasuke mantap,

"_Tapi..."_

"_Aku janji"_

"_Kau janji?"_ Tanya Sakura lagi. Saat itu dirinya sedang kacau,

"_Hmm, aku kan sayang padamu jadi jangan takut"_ Ucapan manis itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ya namanya juga merayu agar Sakura mau turun.

Kejadian itu sudah lama. Ketika itu keduanya pulang dengan Saku terluka karena tergesek dan Sasuke yang lebam karena terantuk batu. Mungkin niatan Sasuke kala itu adalah jadi pangeran yang menangkap sang putri. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, permainan tangkap-menangkap sepertinya tidak cocok.

**Flashback End**

Sakura yang awalnya gugup mulai menarik nafas mengumpulkan keberanian. Sampai Itachi memanggil namanya. Dipejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya sudah terpasang pada tali-tali yang menggantung. Baru ketika di dorong oleh Itachi, Sakura melesat dari atas. Dia berteriak menikmati sepertinya.

"Ah nona manis sekarang giliranmu" Perkataan dan senyum manis dari Itachi membuat Sasuke merinding. Dia benar-benar tidak menyanngka penyamarannya sebagai gadis benar-benar sempurna. Apalagi ketika melihat kakaknya sendiri terpesona padanya. Yang notabene adalah adik kandung Itachi. Wah kelihatanya dunia benar-benar sudah jungkir balik.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah melepas kan diri dari tali dan bersorak senang di bawah sana melambai padanya. Sasuke buru-buru terjun meninggalkan Itachi yang masih menggaruk tengkuk kaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara terus berganti dan Sasuke terus mengikuti Sakura, hingga acara terakhir hari ini. Karena besok pagi mereka baru bisa pulang. Semua orang di kumpulkan jadi satu. Kemudian untuk kenang kenangan mereka berfoto dengan panitia serta teman tenda mereka. Sasuke (Sesame) baru saja selesai berfoto dengan Sakura. Baru semenit Sakura sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Saat menemukan bocah itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Seorang lelaki berambut merah mirip panda yang ia ketahui bernama Sabaku Gaara terlihat memberikan setangkai mawar pada Sakura. Ya Sabaku yang baru dikenalnya siang tadi, orangnya terlihat pemalas dengan kacamata tebal yang ada rantainya. Sungguh-sungguh tidak keren.

Entah alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke diam saja. Seolah dia mempercayai Sakura begitu saja. Dan memang dugaannya benar. Lelaki itu menyatakan cinta. Lalu Sakura? Dia menerima bunganya. Namun wajah lelaki mirip panda itu terlihat sedih dan pergi menjauh. Apa sakura menolaknya? Tapi kenapa wajah Sakura ikutan sedih?

Sasuke mulai menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk di bawah pohon sakura dekat danau. Duduk di sebelahnya dan memandangnya bangga. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang masih dalam balutan busana bernama Sesame.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya Sakura yang menatapnya lalu menoleh ke danau. "Baru saja ada yang menembakku, Aku memang ingin punya pacar seperti gadis lainnya tapi..."

Sasuke hanya diam, menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku merindukannya, dia jahil sedikit tampan. Namanya Sasuke"

"Jadi kau mencintainya dia tidak mencintaimu atau sebaliknya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, dia terlihat suka mempermainkanku. Lagipula fansnya banyak yang lebih seksi" Nada bicara sakura sedikit menurun di akhir. Wajahnya terlihat tertekuk sebal.

Sasuke bisa saja tertawa puas saat ini. Karena sakura yang menampakan wajah merona merah dan bibir mengerucut sebal. Namun dia putuskan untuk menahan tawa. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada tertawa. Ini tentang perasaan Sakura padanya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Entahlah menurutmu jika jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat berdekatan apa itu namanya cinta? Lalu khawatir dan merasa kurang tanpa dia, apa itu juga cinta?"

"Mungkin. Jadi kenapa tidak bergerak cepat? Sebelum keduluan orang lain"

"Aku tidak yakin dia menyukaiku. Pasti aku tidak masuk dalam tipenya"

"Kau bisa memberi sinyal. Bersikaplah manis padanya dan kau akan tau betapa manisnya dia"

Sasuke melembutkan tatapan matanya. Beda dengan Sakura yang sedang memincingkan matanya ke arah danau. Sebentar lagi dan Sasuke akan tau perasaan Sakura.

'S**_ebentar lagi' gumam Sasuke dalam hati._**

"Kau benar. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu karena aku-"

'**_Cepat katakan kau menyukaiku'_**

"Aku harus menaklukannya" Sebuah seringai manis diperlihatkan Sakura kala menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Senyum Sasuke luntur begitu saja.

'S**_ebenarnya kau yang sudah takluk padaku bodoh'_**

"Terimakasih Sasame-_nee_. Aku akan mengancamnya agar tidak dekat-dekat perempuan lain" Setelah itu Sakura beranjak dari duduknya menuju tenda dengan semangat. Untuk mencari ponselnya tentu saja. Sasame alias Sasuke yang masih berada di bawah pohon sakura hanya memandang pujaan hatinya berlalu. Kelegaan terpancar dari matanya. Jadi Sakuranya masih malu-malu kucing eh? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika Sakura yang menembaknya lebih dulu.

'Sebenarnya aku inginnya kau bilang cinta. Yah apa boleh buat, kau tetap Sakura dan Sakura memang gadisku' Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah melamun, bercakap-cakap dengan innernya sendiri. Senyum-senyum sendiri dengan dagu yang ditopang sebelah tangan.

Secara ajaib setangkai mawar merah menghalangi pandangannya. Ya Sasuke tidak salah lihat. Kemudian tangan khas cowok. Lalu lengan kekar berotot dan yang terakhir muka penuh tindik. Pain Koordinator Akatsuki.

"Ehem, Hai"

Senyum mengembang dari sang pemberi bunga. Pipinya merona merah kala bertemu tatap dengan Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera melesat dengan kecepatan maksimal. Dia harus segera menenangkan diri sebelum dia jadi gila karena hari ini beberapa lelaki bersikap romantis padanya. Demi apapun dia adalah laki-laki tulen. Tapi gara-gara demi Sakura dia rela berdandan seperti ini. Untung saja tidak ada yang tahu. Ternyata cinta memang buta.

"Ah dia manis sekali sih" ucap Pain yang sudah meleleh di tinggal Sasuke,

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meja panitia penuh dengan foto-foto peserta. Semua foto di cetak dua satu untuk album dan satu di serahkan pada peserta. Sedang tugas itachi di sini adalah menempelkan foto-foto itu ke dalam album. Saat ini dia mengamati sebuah foto dengan Sakura di dalamnya dan seorang gadis cantik. Dia kemudian meneguk air mineralnya menghilangkan dahaga. Disaat itu pula ponsel di mejanya berdering menampilkan gambar Sasuke.

'_Otouto-Chan is calling'_

Demi _Kami-sama_ Itachi tersedak seketika. Di jajarkan ponselnya yang masih bergetar menampilkan gambar Sasuke dengan foto dalam album. Itachi baru menyadari sesuatu. Tiket yang diberikannya waktu itu adalah tiket masuk untuk wanita. Jadi Sasuke benar-benar menggunakannya.

"Tunggu sampai Ibu tau"

**-oOo-**

Mikoto sangat terkejut ketika anak sulungnya menyeretnya dengan semangat. Membuat dirinya benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan masaknya demi rengekan si bayi besar. Saat ini Mikoto bahkan tengah duduk manis di teras. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan Itachi menyuruhnya menutup mata. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ulang tahunnya saja baru beberapa bulan lalu dirayakan. Lagi pula gelagat puteranya yang satu itu terlampau aneh semenjak pulang dari acara _outbondnya_. Itachi pulang lebih cepat padahal Sasuke yang sedang menyusul di acara itu baru menelponnya tadi pagi. Anak bungsunya bilang akan tiba di rumah sore ini.

"Ibu benar-benar harus melihat ini"

"Baiklah"

"Ibu pasti bangga padaku"

"Ya tentu"

"Ini sebuah kejutan"

"Hn"

"Baiklah bu, buka matamu"

Mikoto yang baru saja membuka mata melotot begitu disodori sebuah sepotong foto yang sepertinya sengaja dipotong menyisakan foto satu orang.

"Astaga Itachi!"

"Lihat, Ibu benar-benar terkejut bukan" Kata Itachi bangga sambil bersandar di sebelah ibunya.

Mikoto mengamati foto yang diberikan lalu kembali menatap Itachi. Terus begitu selama beberapa kali hingga...

"Hiks huhuhu Itachi hiks"

"Eh ibu? Kenapa reaksinya jadi begini?"

"Hiks apa ini hiks benar-benar dia?"

"Ehm ya"

"Dia terlihat cantik"

"Memang-"

Belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah pelukan erat dari sang ibu membuatnya semakin merasa aneh. Biasanya ibunya akan terlihat girang bila melihat segala sisi manis _Otouto_-nya. Tapi kini ibunya malah menangis tersedu-sedu. Itachi bahkan jadi khawatir jika telah menyakiti perasaan ibunya.

Beberapa saat setelah melepas pelukan, mikoto menghapus air matanya. Kedua matanya menajam menatap Itachi. Kedua lengannya diletakan di atas bahu sang anak. Keadaan jadi hening. Sampai keadaan berubah akibat perkataan Mikoto.

"Jadi anakku, kapan kau akan menikahi dia?"

Itachi menepuk jidatnya keras. Dugaannya salah total. Harusnya dia sedang menertawakan foto Sasuke. Tapi kenapa malah jadi senjata makan tuan.

"I..ibu"

"Ah kenapa tak bilang lebih cepat? Ibu akan sangat mendukungmu"

"tapi aku tidak-" belum sempat itachi menjelaskan, sang ibu sudah beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Menuju ke telpon rumah milik mereka. Tak lama sampai sebuah suara melengking menyebabkan beberapa burung di pekarangan terbang ketakutan.

"Fugaku! Kita akan punya cucu lebih cepat!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Hai Minna jumpa lagi. **

**Hahaha ternyata saya ngaret lagi * Plak * Sekarang udah Agustus.**

**Oke Seperti biasa minta Saran. Orang ketiga bebeb Gaara aja deh, gak ekstream kok mungkin cuman ringan-ringan gak sampe bikin Sakura klepek-klepek. Kan Saku dilahirkan memang untuk Sasu # Author nangis darah ngiri**

**Thanks untuk semua yang masih setia menunggu aku publish. Juga semua yang belum aku bales riviewnya. **

**Well akhir kata**

**Riviewmu Semangatku**


End file.
